


Zayn's Baby

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Daddy Kink, Daddy Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wanted a Daddy</p><p>Zayn wanted to look after someone and care. He just wanted a Baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's Baby

Niall is 15 others 20-22

"FUCKING FUCK OFF ZAYN!!" Harry exclaimed, Zayn sighed and got up and went to his room, Niall watched the older boy walk passed with concern. He glared at Harry and went after Zayn. Niall knocked on his door. 

"C-Come in" Zayn yelled, Niall opened the door and saw Zayn laying on the bed holding a pillow. Niall was a little confused and a little worried. "Are you ok Zayn?" Niall asked as he sat down next to older boy. Zayn sniffled and nodded not wanting the irish boy to worry.

"Are you sure? Like really sure?" Niall asked attempting to tickle Zayn. Zayn let out a little giggled. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Niall asked, Zayn sighed and sat up. 

"Promise not to laugh?" 

"Promise"

"It's that, um how do I put this into words? You know how I had my baby sister Safaa?" Niall nodded and signalled Zayn to continue. "It's just that, I'm use to looking after someone and I sorta miss that" Zayn mumbled. Niall's eyes went wide. 

"So you wanna baby someone to put it plainly" Niall said, Zayn slowly nodded. Niall was feeling like he was going to bounce off the walls he found someone to fill his dirty desire "Niall you're dribbling" Zayn said and lend over and wiped it up with his shirt. 

"Maybe you could look after me if you want. Liam keeps saying that I have to look after myself, I try but I end up getting hurt" Niall said in baby voice. 

"You would do that? just for me?" Zayn asked, Niall nodded. Zayn pulled Niall into a hug. "Thank you, Thank you" Zayn said. "So how are we gonna do this then?" Niall asked. 

Zayn pulled away. "Well I wanna turn you into a baby, if that's all right" Zayn shyly said. Niall pretended think about it. 

"Why Not" Niall said and smiled. Zayn smiled and pulled Niall onto his lap and tighten his embrace on Niall. "Thanks Babe" Zayn whispered. Niall blushed and cuddled Zayn. "Uh, Zayn?" Niall said. Zayn pulled away. " Yeah?"

"Can I-I, Can I call you Daddy?" Niall whispered embarrassed, Zayn's eyes went wide. " I-I won't call you that then" Niall whispered. 

"No, No, you can call me Daddy" Zayn quickly said, not wanting the boy to feel disgusted with himself. 

"Oh, thanks" Niall quietly said. "What About the others?"

"Oh, shit. Um. Maybe if we tell Li, he'll understand but I'm not sure about Lou and Haz" Zayn said, Niall nodded and got up from Zayn's lap. Niall left Zayn's room looking for Liam. 

"Liam" Niall whispered. Liam was between Louis and Harry. Liam looked up at Niall. "Yeah?" He said. Niall signalled him to follow. Liam got making Louis and Harry smack heads. He let out a chuckle and followed Niall. 

"Niall?" He yelled out, "In HERE!" Niall yelled back. Liam went in Zayn's room to see the weirdest sight he'll ever see. Niall cuddled into Zayn. No, its a little weird position for Liam. He's seen Zayn and Niall hug and cuddle. But this is weird. Niall was on Zayn's lap. 

"Um, Niall so what was it you wanted to tell me" Liam said. 

"That's the thing, it's sorta embarrassing for me and Zayn" Niall quietly said. Liam moved over to the bed and sat down next to the pair. "Its that I wanted a, um........ a Daddy" Niall whispered into Liam's ear. 

"And Zayn was willing to fill that position for me, so is that all right?" Niall asked. Liam was speechless. Niall grew worried. Zayn quickly pulled Niall close placing a kiss to his head. Niall sighed and closed his eyes and leaned into Zayn. 

Liam watched the duo, he made up his mind. "Yes" He said. Niall opened his eyes. "You ok with it then?" Niall said. Liam nodded. "I see that you two seem to like being this way" Liam said. Niall nodded. 

"Then I'm ok with it" Liam said and got up. "But quick question" Liam said. Zayn looked up. "What about Lou and Harry?" He asked. The bradford boy shrugged and rested his chain on Niall's head. Liam left the room.

"Daddy?" Niall asked.

"Yeah Baby?" 

" 'm hungry" Niall whined. Zayn moved Niall off his lap and quickly moved to the kitchen. He went through the cupboards looking for something for his baby to eat. Fuck it Room Service Zayn thought and went over to the phone called room service. 

Zayn went back to his room and found Niall wrapped in Zayn's blankets. Zayn cooed and got into the bed pulling Niall into his arms. "Wheres the food" Niall whined cuddling into Zayn's chest. The older boy just rolled his eyes. 

"It'll be here soon" 

"But I want it noooow" Niall whined. The was knock on the front door. Zayn quickly shot up and dashed to the door, opening it. "Here you go sir" The man said and handed the food over to Zayn. The Bradford said thank you quickly and ran back to Niall sitting beside him. 

"Food!" Niall exclaimed taking some chicken, Zayn watched Niall eat. He looks so cute eating Zayn thought smiling as he watched the younger boy. Niall caught his gaze. "Daddy is there something on my face?" Niall asked, trying to wipe the invisible food. 

"No, No, there isn't any food on your face" Zayn said, Niall raised his eye brow. "Then what are you looking at Daddy?" Niall asked. Zayn shook his head and layed down. Niall continued to eat.

"NIALL!!" Harry exclaimed, Niall placed the food on the bed and got up. "Yeah Haz?" Niall said as he walk into the lounge room. "You left your guitar out here AGAIN" Harry growled. Well someone is on their period Niall thought and quickly picked up his guitar and quickly made his way to his room and placed it on his bed. 

Niall went back to Zayn, "Hey Daddy" 

"Did you just call Zayn Daddy?" Harry said, Niall quickly turned around facing Harry with wide eyes. "N-No" Niall stuttered, blushing. "Yes, Yes you did. Got Daddy problems do ya?" Harry said with smug smirk. Niall slowly back away, shaking his head. 

"SO the Niall Horan has Daddy issues" Harry said. "Pathetic" 

"Leave him alone Harry" Zayn said, Niall slipped passed Harry and into Zayn's room. "Be carefull Zayn. He might want you to hold him and sing to him" Harry said in baby voice. Niall sat down on the edge of bed and twiddle his thumbs.

Harry glared Niall and went back to the lounge room. Zayn got up and slammed the door. "Niall don't listen to him, he's tired and he doesn't mean it" Zayn said as he sat down next to the younger boy.

"I'm already weird with my.......Daddy thing and really thankful towards you for helping me with it" Niall whispered, Zayn pulled Niall onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Niall. "Niall, we're both weird. You have your Daddy thing and I have my Baby thing, so don't worry" Zayn said. 

Niall nodded and hugged Zayn. "Still thank you" Niall whispered. Zayn layed down with Niall. "Let's go to sleep" Zayn said holding Niall close. The Irish boy closed his eyes, listening to Zayn's heart. A light blush covered Niall's cheeks.

"I love you Niall"

"I love you too. Daddy"

___________________________________


End file.
